User blog:Bern Unit/Iron Emerald - The Arrival
"In brightest day, in blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, Beware my power, Green Lantern's light!!!" These words echo through his being as it was this oath he took what seems like an eternity ago. Iron Emerald hovers above Gotham looking down on the wars that wage throughout the streets. Brainiac has arrived in full force and Iron Emerald has been charged to help deal with this threat. Iron Emerald is the code name given to this being who was in someways born into the Green Lantern Corp. In a roundabout way he is the son of Mogo, the sentient plant and legendary member of the Green Lantern Corp. ''Flasback to a time long ago:''During a time that Mogo was inhabited by unsavory beings that were destroying and polluting him he sought help to clear out the problem. What Mogo did was create several humanoid constructs that he charged to remove a piece of the emotional load stone that was attached to him. Once this was accomplished he had them fashion it into the shape of a person. Upon completing the formation of Emerald, Mogo and the humanoid constructs outfitted the him with remnants of technology used/worn by The Man Hunters. The body of Emerald lay there on the floor at this time lifeless until Mogo infused the body of Emerald with a small amount of his own life force. Emerald's eyes opened and he arose from off the ground for the first time. The humanoid constructs vanished as Mogo turned his attend and concentration to Emerald. Emerald had an awareness of where he came from and who Mogo was due to him sharing a life force with the sentient planet. Emerald spoke for the first time "Hello....father". Mogo's voice, soothing yet powerful spoke back "Hello....son". "You know why you are brought here, I need help but it it not just I that am in need of aide, Earth and many other worlds are in need of aide as there is a war waging that requires all the hero's that these worlds can summon. "Mago....My name is Mago isn't it?" Emerald look around awaiting a response from the skies of the sentient planet. "Yes, you are Mago but to others you will be know as The Iron Emerald". Emerald nodded in understanding. "You will need this to carry out your work", at that moment a small piece of Mogo's own Lantern Corp. ring chipped away and fashioned into a ring for Emerald. The ring floated over to Emerald and he reached out slowly and held it while he examined it. Emerald placed it on his hand and felt the surge of the Lanterns Light course through his body. Mogo spoke again "If you can imagine/will it, it will be". Emerald nodded in understanding again. ''Flash forward to present time:''Iron Emerald had proven to be a very powerful ally in the fight against Brainiacs forces and was a respected member of the Green Lantern Corp. Emerald had spent much time of Earth helping to deal with the war that was being waged on it. Emerald enjoyed an up close fight where he could utilize some of his favorite constructs such as his claws and chains. Having trained with Hal Jordan for some time he became familiar with earth's military and at times liked to summon constructs in the form of large chain Gatling guns and fighter jets. When he wasn't fighting off invasion forces he like to take solace back home on Mogo. During these times he would talk with Mogo as many other Lanterns have to address struggles they encounter mentally and emotionally. Emerald entered the main area of the East End Lighthouse. He had been charged by the JLA to address the issue of Bane and his Venom toxin. Emerald had gone through the thugs in Bane's gang with little trouble however Bane was no ordinary thug. Bane was waiting for Emerald. "I will break you like I broke the Bat" he yells as he rips up a pillar from the ground and charges toward Emerald. The two collide with a massive force as Emerald summons his chainsaw construct. "You may break bones you beast but you cannot break my will" Emerald says to the venom raged gang leader. ~to be continued~ Category:Blog posts